sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Elise Aversano
Name: Elise Aversano Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: 10th grade Extra Curricular Activity: She's in the school choir, but nothing else. She also helps out with her local Girl Guide unit, but only so she can get credit for it, not because she enjoys it. Socialising isn't her thing. School: Torquay Grammar School for Girls. Appearance: Short, with an abundance of curly, blonde hair that reaches her waist. (lots of people tell her it's pretty.) Plump (but NOT fat!) and bespecled, she looks fairly intelligent but not geeky. She can usually be seen wearing black tops with jeans, but she's in no way gothic or the like. Biography: Born in Wales but moved to England at a very young age. Her father never went to school and her mother left at 15, and consequently both have low paid jobs, meaning her family isn't the wealthiest. However, she is naturally intelligent, scoring highly in exams and attending a grammar school. Her poor upbringing has caused her to dislike people less intelligent than her (which she feels she can judge within three seconds of meeting someone) and is therefore extremely elitist, and dislikes a great deal of people for petty reasons. She also got severely bullied in primary school by the boys in her class, and therefore hates guys as a result. Her five years at an all girls school has taught her that boys aren't necessary to live. She is on an educational psychology trip to the USA that is funded by her school. Other: She also has a reputation in her school for having an appreciation for violence, and is strong for a girl. She has two years of karate experience, although very little techniques are remembered now, she can still more or less hold her own in a fight. Number: 19 The above biography is as written by Swoosh. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Colt .45 Pistol Conclusions: Being able to hold her own in a fight will come in handy in the ACT, but her quick-to-judge attitude might be her downfall if she underestimates someone. I have a feeling that she'll annoy someone to the point of killing her, although G19 might be able to trick people using her smarts. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Stevan Hyde Collected Weapons: Colt .45 Pistol (issued weapon, to Peri Barclay), Colt mk. V Revolver (from Peri Barclay, to Peri Barclay) Allies: Peri Barclay, Stevan Hyde, Adam Dodd, Madelaine Shirohara, Hawley Faust, David Jackson and Amanda Jones Enemies: Peri Barclay, Stevan Hyde, Jacob Starr. Mid-game evaluation: Elise started off at the Waterfall, where she immediately came across her first ally Peri Barclay. After pleading with him to spare her life, the duo made their way to the Lookout Point, where they came across Stevan Hyde. Elise, worried that the two would pair up against her, took Peri's gun and ran for it. Finding herself on the Eastern Shore, she reckoned herself more or less safe, but it turned out Peri had followed her, intent on getting his gun back. When she refused to play nice and tried to run once more, Peri shot her, sending her crashing to the floor. Peri then shot her twice in the thighs, and took his gun back, leaving her entirely unarmed. Somehow she managed to get to the Makeshift Hospital, and rested there briefly before the party consisting of Adam Dodd, Madelaine Shirohara, Hawley Faust, David Jackson and Amanda Jones showed up. For a while it looked like Hawley was going to make some attempt at sorting out her legs, but Peri and Stevan showed up, this time with Jacob Starr, and all five of them ran for it, leaving Elise alone once more. After being pretty much thrown around and tortured by Stevan for a while, Elise eventually died as a result of gunshots to the stomach. End-game evaluation: Elise perhaps could have gotten further if she hadn't let her pride get in the way. She was a smart girl who made wrong decisions, namely hooking up with Peri and Stevan. Memorable Quote(s): "Let's test this baby out." "Sorry about the unorthodox greeting, just some asshole shot me in the legs, as you can see." "Don't worry. This beach will remain blood free. Wouldn't want to ruin the view for the others. And if you want your gun, you can bloody well come and get it!" Other/Trivia *Elise was a partial self-insert of her handler. Threads The various threads that contained Elise. In order from first to finish. *Starting Point for student No38 *The Arrival *Travelling Circus *G19- Drag The Sunrise Down *G19- Stings Like A Bitch Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Elise Aversano. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students